


Love

by valgal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgal/pseuds/valgal
Summary: Arthur has a revelation





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in 10 years, but I've read hundreds of Merthur fanfics. These lines hit me this morning. They can be placed in any scene you like.

You are all I want, all I need.   
You always have been.   
I've tried to put a thousand different words to what this is, thousand different words to explain, to myself foremost, when, in fact, there is ever only one that was needed.   
Love.   
You are love.


End file.
